crashbandicootfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot (personagem)
Crash Bandicoot (conhecido no Japão como クラッシュ・バンディクー Kurasshu Bandikū) é o protagonista principal da [[Crash Bandicoot (franquia)|franquia Crash Bandicoot]]. Planejado originalmente para se chamar Willie the Wombat, ele é um Bandicoot Listrado Oriental que vive em N. Sanity Island e que foi capturado e evoluído pelo Doutor Neo Cortex. Durante a série, Cortex é o principal arqui-inimigo de Crash e é sempre derrotado pelo mesmo para que a paz na ilha seja restaurada. Crash é normalmente acompanhado pelo seu aliado, Aku Aku, o protagonista secundário. Nos primeiros jogos, Crash consegue dizer apenas "Whoa!" sempre que é morto. Já nos jogos mais recentes, com exceção de Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, ele fala uma língua sem nexo com um básico conhecimento de palavras. História Aviso: Este artigo contém revelações sobre o enredo (spoilers). Era Naughty Dog Crash Bandicoot [[Ficheiro:Crash_Bandicoot.png|thumb|Crash em Crash Bandicoot.]] Ele é visto pela primeira vez no laboratório de Doutor Neo Cortex e de Doutor Nitrus Brio. Ele foi criado por eles através do Evolvo-Ray, mas quando eles colocaram Crash dentro do Cortex Vortex (mesmo com os avisos de Brio que a máquina ainda não estava pronta), eles falharam em transformar Crash em um "soldado do mal", pois Crash provou ser imune a isso. Cortex então começa a perseguir Crash pelo laboratório, mas o marsupial esbarra-se numa janela e acaba caindo na praia. Mesmo perdendo o seu cobaia, Cortex sabia que Crash iria voltar, já que ele possui uma namorada chamada Tawna Bandicoot, que também fora evoluída. Crash parte para uma grande aventura para resgatar a sua namorada e colocar um fim nos planos de Cortex. Logo após Crash começar a sua missão, ele encontra uma máscara que abriga um espírito de um feiticeiro, Aku Aku, que irá assisti-lo e protegê-lo de vários perigos. Em sua aventura, Crash irá confrontar inimigos que estarão determinados a parar Crash de sua busca: o chefe obeso de uma tribo Papu Papu (que surpreendentemente não é um aliado de Cortex e que luta contra Crash apenas porque ele o acordou de sua soneca) em sua cabana, o canguru insano Ripper Roo no topo de uma cachoeira, o coala musculoso Koala Kong em uma mina, o guarda-costa de Cortex, Pinstripe Potoroo, em seu escritório na refinaria de Cortex Power, Doutor Nitrus Brio em sua sala de poções, e finalmente o próprio cientista maluco, Doutor Neo Cortex em sua prancha voadora, perto de seu dirigível. Durante a batalha final, Crash gira, redirecionando os disparos de laser para a prancha de Cortex, fazendo com que ela exploda e Cortex caia para o seu aparente fim enquanto Crash e Tawna se abraçam. O casal pega o dirigível e voa em direção ao pôr do sol. No final alternativo (não canônico), em vez de confrontar Cortex, Crash usa todas as gemas que coletou para ir até a varanda onde Tawna e um pássaro do mesmo tipo que aparece em Slippery Climb (só que um aliado) estão. Os três vagueiam pela noite antes do epílogo aparecer, mostrando que cada chefão que Crash derrotou se voltou para o bem e que Cortex não foi visto por um tempo, mas dá a dica de uma sequência afirmando "Entretanto, gênios do mal são mais difíceis de livrar-se do que baratas...". Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back [[Ficheiro:Crash_com_seu_jetpack.png|thumb|Crash com sua mochila a jato em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back.]] Um ano depois, Crash está relaxando em um bosque com sua irmã caçula Coco Bandicoot, que o acorda se sua soneca e pede para que ele vá buscar uma bateria extra para o seu laptop. Entretanto, ele será mais tarde abduzido, para a sua surpresa, por Cortex para uma Câmara de Portais, que diz ter mudado a rota de Crash já que, segundo ele, um convite formal teria sido recusado. Cortex pede para que Crash o traga 25 cristais para parar um "Alinhamento Planetário" mortal. Enquanto isso, Nitrus Brio, furioso com Cortex por tê-lo substituído por Doutor N. Gin, pede para Crash lhe conseguir 42 gemas em vez dos cristais para destruir a estação espacial de Cortex e ainda o avisa que fará de tudo para parar Crash de conseguir os cristais. Como Crash não conseguiria coletar tudo sozinho, ele recebe a ajuda de seu urso polar de estimação Polar com alguns coletáveis. Coco também hackeia as comunicações de Cortex para avisar Crash que ela acha os planos de Cortex muito suspeitos. Toda vez que Crash coleta 5 cristais ele ganha acesso a uma plataforma que o leva para a sala do andar superior. Entretanto, ele terá que derrotar um chefão para entrar. Coletar cinco cristais irá levá-lo a um reencontro com Ripper Roo, dez irá levá-lo a um confronto com os Irmãos Komodo, quinze irá permitir que ele enfrente Tiny Tiger (todos os três trabalhando para N. Brio) e vinte irá desbloquear o confronto contra N. Gin (Cortex inicialmente pede para Crash dar a quantia de cristais para N. Gin). Quando Crash coleta todos os 25 cristais, Cortex revela as suas verdadeiras intenções, que são usar o alinhamento planetário para a dominação mundial com o seu novo e aperfeiçoado Cortex Vortex. Crash começa a perseguir Cortex pelo espaço com a sua mochila a jato. Cortex precisa despistar Crash colocando obstáculos para diminuir sua velocidade, e passar pela barreira azul para ativar o seu campo de força, impossibilitando Crash de pará-lo. Entretanto, Crash, sendo mais rápido, desvia de todos os obstáculos e acerta Cortex com seu giro três vezes, destruindo a sua mochila a jato e mandá-lo para o espaço sideral. Crash retorna para casa, onde estará relaxando com Coco, que o informa que Cortex ainda é uma ameaça porque a sua estação espacial, Cortex Vortex, ainda está ativa, indicando que ainda não acabou. Crash finalmente reúne todas as 42 gemas, as quais Brio usa para construir um laser poderoso para destruir o Cortex Vortex. Crash então ativa o laser. Coco, Brio e Crash assistem a estação espacial explodir em vários pedaços. Neste jogo, Crash além de saltar e girar pode também performar uma barrigada, engatinhar, deslizar e pular mais alto junto com um giro. Crash Bandicoot: Warped [[Ficheiro:Crash_e_Dino.png|thumb|Crash montado no Baby-T em Crash Bandicoot: Warped.]] Os restos do Cortex Vortex entram na atmosfera terrestre e destroem uma prisão que guarda um grande mal. Enquanto isso, Crash, Aku Aku, Polar e Coco estão relaxando em sua casa, quando de repente Aku Aku ouve uma grande gargalhada do mal, revelando que se trata de Uka Uka, o seu irmão gêmeo malvado. Percebendo que ele está livre, Aku Aku leva Crash e Coco para usar a Máquina do Tempo de Doutor Nefarious Tropy (enquanto Polar fica em casa) para conseguir os poderosos cristais (antes que Cortex os consiga) que estão espalhados pelo tempo. Quatro das cinco câmaras estão trancadas, o que faz os dois irem para a única câmara livre. Coco usa o seu tigre de estimação Pura para conseguir alguns coletáveis. Crash e Coco coletam cinco cristais e Crash enfrenta Tiny Tiger novamente e consegue o poder da super-barrigada. Dez cristais mandam Crash para uma batalha vitoriosa contra Dingodile, o que o faz conseguir o poder do pulo duplo. Quinze cristais levam Crash a um confronto contra Tropy e ao poder do giro tornado da morte. Vinte cristais levam Coco (com Pura, em uma parte) para derrotar N. Gin e conseguir o poder Bazuca de Frutas para Crash. Por fim, ao coletar todos os 25 cristais, Crash e Aku Aku irão confrontar Cortex e Uka Uka. Crash e Aku Aku saem vitoriosos e Crash consegue o poder Crash Dash (super-arrancada). Entretanto, eles ainda não finalizaram a missão, já que Cortex e Uka Uka ainda podem usar as 42 gemas espalhadas. Crash e Aku Aku terão então um reencontro com Cortex e Uka Uka, agora com as 42 gemas, e derrotam eles de uma vez por todas, e a máquina do tempo, incapaz de se segurar ativa, implode-se, prendendo Cortex, Uka Uka e N. Tropy no tempo. Enquanto Crash, Coco e seus pets relaxam perto da lareira, Aku Aku os parabeniza por terem salvado o mundo mais uma vez. Neste jogo, Crash recebe poderes para aprimorar suas habilidades após derrotar os chefões e pode ir a uma fase após coletar um cristal para entrar no modo provas de tempo para conseguir Relíquias. Era Traveller's Tales Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_The_Wrath_of_Cortex.png|thumb|Crash em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex.]] Cortex está em sua nova Estação Espacial com N. Gin, N. Tropy, Dingodile e Tiny. Uka Uka, furioso, grita com eles por terem falhado em eliminar Crash. É descoberto que Cortex está quase completando a criação de uma super-arma para eliminar Crash, mas que precisa de uma fonte de poder ideal. Quando Uka Uka menciona as Máscaras Elementais, todos concordam que será assim que colocarão um fim permanente no marsupial laranja, e que Crash está prestes a encarar a ira de Cortex. Enquanto isso, Crash, Coco, Aku Aku e Pura estão passando o dia na praia. Aku Aku está tomando sol, Pura está construindo um castelo de areia e Coco está pilotando um jet ski, com Crash puxando uma corda amarrada nele e surfando. De repente, a Terra é abalada por grandes desastres, como uma erupção vulcânica, tempestades e tsunamis. Crash e companhia são atacados por uma onda gigante, e Aku Aku deduz que seu irmão do mal, Uka Uka, é responsável pelos ataques. Ele vai para o Templo Espacial, onde os irmãos têm uma discussão. Lá, Uka Uka revela a Aku Aku que ele acordou os Elementais, 4 máscaras poderosas, cada uma controlando um dos quatro elementos. Aku Aku é atacado por eles e é forçado a escapar. De volta a casa dos Bandicoots, Aku Aku conta a Crash e Coco sobre a terrível ameaça das máscaras. Ele então pergunta a Coco sobre o seu VR Hub System (Sistema Central de Realidade Virtual), uma máquina que permite que o seu usuário viaje para diferentes partes do mundo. Aku Aku pretende usar o dispositivo para coletar os Cristais do Poder. Se cinco cristais forem coletados, uma máscara elemental pode ser colocada em estado de hibernação. Com a máquina finalizada, Crash e Coco usam-na para coletar os cristais. Crash consegue o poder Crash Dash para ele e Coco e, junto de Aku Aku, deixam Crunch inconsciente e Cortex reclamando com Uka Uka, que diz a ele que ainda hã as gemas, que podem ser usadas para reacordar os Elementais. Cortex revela-se para Crash e o introduz a sua mais nova criação: um super-bandicoot chamado Crunch, e o provoca dizendo que não há chances de Crash vencê-lo. Após coletar 5 cristais, Crash e Aku Aku enterram Crunch e a máscara elemental da terra Rok-ko, conseguindo o poder Ponta do Sapato. Após juntar 10 cristais, ele e Aku Aku dão uma lavada em Crunch e a máscara elemental de água Wa-Wa, conseguindo o poder Pulo Duplo. Com 15 cristais, Crash e Aku Aku torram Crunch e a máscara elemental de fogo Py-Ro, conseguindo o poder Giro Tornado da Morte. Uma vez que conseguirem 20 cristais, eles sopram Crunch e a máscara elemental de ar Lo-Lo, recebendo o poder Bazuca de Fruta. Finalmente, Crash consegue todos os 25 cristais, mas eles serão usados para abrir uma passagem para a Estação Espacial de Cortex, onde Crash e Aku Aku confrontam Crunch pela última vez, após serem atacados por todas as máscaras elementais, Uka Uka e Cortex. Enquanto retorna em uma fase e explora uma passagem não acessível anteriormente, Coco encontra o poder Super-Barrigada para Crash e ela usarem para coletar as gemas restantes. Com todas as 46 gemas, Crash vence Crunch inconsciente pela última vez, que finalmente desperta do controle de Cortex. Cortex começa a reclamar novamente por ter subestimado Crash mais uma vez, enquanto ele e Aku Aku assistem Uka Uka ficando furioso e tentando acertar Cortex com disparos, que acabam acertando o motor da estação quando Cortex esquiva-se, resultando num processo de auto-destruição da nave. Coco chega bem na hora para buscar Crash, Aku Aku e Crunch antes da estação explodir. De volta à casa dos Bandicoots, Crunch está agradecido com os três por terem livrado-o do controle de Cortex, decidindo assim ficar junto de Crash e sua família. Enquanto isso, Cortex declara vingança a Crash enquanto é perseguido por um Uka Uka bravo em um iceberg. Neste jogo, Crash compartilha os poderes Crash Dash e Super-Barrigada com Coco, que em vez da barrigada realiza uma aterrissagem forte no chão. Além disso, eles usam diversos veículos para navegar em alguns trechos das fases. Crash Twinsanity [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_Crash_Twinsanity.png|thumb|Crash em Crash Twinsanity.]] Se passaram três anos desde que Crash fez com que Cortex ficasse em um iceberg. Agora Crash está relaxando em uma praia enquanto Coco está brincando com uma borboleta até Cortex reaparecer, paralisando ela com sua arma. Ele então se disfarça de Coco e leva Crash para a baía. Quando chegam lá, Cortex retira o seu disfarce e batalha contra Crash enquanto seus amigos os assistem. Crash vence e Cortex manda a sua nova criação, Mecha-Bandicoot, batalhar contra Crash. O marsupial vence novamente, mas o robô explode, Cortex perde o controle de sua prancha voadora e choca-se com Crash fazendo com que ambos caiam no fosso. Frustado, Cortex briga com Crash e ambos saem rolando pela mina, encontrando lá um cristal do poder. Agora eles são forçados a trabalharem juntos para sair da caverna enquanto brigam pelo cristal encontrado. Quando finalmente saem, a sua aliança estende-se devido a chegada dos Gêmeos do Mal, que viajaram da 10ª dimensão para conquistar as ilhas. Mais tarde, Cortex acaba sendo sequestrado por Papu Papu e sua tribo, forçando Crash a resgatá-lo e encontrar mais dois cristais no caminho. Juntos de Aku Aku, eles partem para o Laboratório do Iceberg de Cortex, onde eles encontram outro cristal e Uka Uka, que se junta a eles para derrotar os gêmeos. Já no coração do laboratório, Cortex revela a Crash a sua nova invenção: o Psychetron. Ele explica a Crash que eles usaram essa invenção para derrotar os gêmeos na dimensão deles, além de roubar suas riquezas, mas que eles possuem poucos cristais do poder, sendo que eles precisam de 6 e só possuem 4. Então eles viajam ao redor da montanha e conseguem encontrar os 2 cristais restantes. Infelizmente, Coco aparece pensando que Cortex sequestrou Crash e o chuta, fazendo com que os cristais voem em direção ao Psychetron e a máquina dispare em Coco, paralisando-a por um tempo. Então Crash e Cortex pegam o dirigível para buscar Nina Cortex (sobrinha de Cortex) na Academia do Mal. Durante a procura por Nina, eles obtêm 2 cristais para o Psychetron, o suficiente para levá-los à 10ª dimensão. Quando chegam lá, os três percebem que essa dimensão é bastante diferente da deles, como o céu, mar e neve que são roxos em vez de azul e branco; a areia que em vez de ser amarela é marrom, e tudo sendo o oposto do que costumava ser. Cortex é visto abraçando Crash (quem ele acha que é) por causa do seu pelo macio e quente. Crash e Nina dão passos para trás e Cortex começa a ouvir alguns rosnados e então percebe que está abraçando uma versão de Crash da 10ª dimensão, conhecida como Evil Crash. Ele então sequestra Nina e foge para o topo de uma montanha, com Crash e Cortex logo atrás. Eles então alcançam Evil Crash, que começa a perseguir Cortex após ele sugerir que ele pegue-o em vez de sua sobrinha. Eventualmente, Crash, Cortex e Nina despistam Evil Crash e chegam ao lar dos gêmeos do mal, Ant Agony. Eles caçoam e lutam contra os três em uma gaiola improvisada. Crash foge e Cortex permanece em choque, fazendo com que Nina ataque primeiro, desabilitando as fontes de energia do robô. Ela se cansa e Cortex resolve ir lutar, destruindo os canhões do robô com sua arma. Os gêmeos ainda conseguem ativar uma lâmina de luz, deixando Cortex em choque novamente. Crash retorna neste ponto, no controle de Mecha-Bandicoot, e assume a terceira e última parte da luta, quando ele usa a motosserra do robô para serrar o robô dos gêmeos ao meio, fazendo com que os gêmeos escapem do robô e fujam, indo parar na casa de Evil Crash e se tornando o seu jantar. Enquanto isso, Crash, Cortex e Nina retornam para a sua dimensão, onde Cortex tenta dar um fim em Crash com o Psychetron, mas a máquina falha e acaba prendendo Cortex no cérebro de Crash. Crash parece não dar muita importância para isso, e coça a sua orelha. Era Radical Entertainment Crash of the Titans [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_Crash_of_the_Titans.png|thumb|Crash em Crash of the Titans.]] Em Crash of The Titans, Crash ajuda Coco a construir um dispositivo que recicla manteiga. Eles são interrompidos quando Cortex aparece e sequestra Aku Aku e Coco e congela Crunch com seu raio gelado. Crash atira o dispositivo de Coco em direção ao dirigível de Cortex, acertando e danificando a corrente que segura a jaula de Aku Aku, o que faz com que ele caia em uma floresta próxima. Infelizmente, Coco não conseguiu ser resgatada e continuou presa. Após resgatar Aku Aku, eles descobrem que Cortex e Uka Uka estão roubando Mojo de um templo próximo e decidem pará-los. Crash não consegue novamente resgatar sua irmã, mas pretende derrotar Cortex e começar sua busca por Coco, interrogando Tiny Tiger, N. Gin e Uka Uka sobre seu paradeiro, sempre que derrotava os três. Crash finalmente confronta e derrota Nina Cortex, a responsável por manter Coco sequestrada, dentro do robô Doominator, liberta sua irmã, que o agradece com um abraço e evita que Wumpa Island seja destruída pelo robô. Terminada a missão, Crash e sua família decidem celebrar sua vitória com panquecas. Isso faz com que Crash grite "PANQUECAS" bem alto, fazendo Coco e Crunch olharem para ele de forma surpresa, já que ele quase nunca fala durante a franquia. Neste jogo, é introduzido um novo tipo de inimigo: os Titans, que podem ser atordoados por Crash e servirem como montaria, fazendo com que Crash controle seus poderes e os use em sua busca. Crash: Mind Over Mutant [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_Crash_MOM.png|thumb|Crash em Crash: Mind Over Mutant.]] Após ter sido derrotado pelos bandicoots mais uma vez, Cortex deixa Nina na Escola Pública do Mal e retorna para Uka Uka para planejar seu próximo truque. Ele encontra e refaz sua aliança com Doutor Nitrus Brio e introduz o novo projeto deles para Uka Uka: O NV. Enquanto isso, Coco está agora mexendo com o Doominator destruído, que aparenta ter caído e cobrido metade da ilha. Ela tenta ligar a tela do olho do robô e pede para Crash ir atrás de algumas peças. Quando ele finalmente recolhe todas elas, Coco transforma o olho em uma TV gigante e eles vêem um comercial do NV através dele. Um carteiro trás a eles alguns NVs, e Coco e Crunch usam dois deles para navegar na internet, mas Crash é eletrocutado toda vez que toca em um dos capacetes. Aku Aku tenta descobrir o que há de especial no aparelho, mas, de repente, N. Gin aparece e Crash e Aku Aku o confrontam e depois seguem ele para o seu observatório. Após derrotar os Ratnicians de N. Gin, Aku Aku e Crash, através de um telescópio, assistem Coco e Crunch entrarem em algo que parece ser um controle mental, o que faz eles se tornarem mutantes de Cortex. Ao se encontrarem com Crash e Aku Aku, Crunch foge, ainda sob efeito do controle, deixando Crash com Coco e obrigando-o a salvá-la da submissão. Após acordar Coco do efeito do NV, ela vai até o blog de Cortex e, de modo relutante, diz para Crash encontrar Nina, que irá esperançosamente confessar os planos de seu tio. Quando a encontram na Escola Pública do Mal e salvam seu projeto de ciência, ela diz a Crash onde Crunch e N. Brio estão localizados. Lá, Crash retira o capacete de Crunch e Aku Aku expulsa N. Brio da ilha. Feito isso, Crash e Aku Aku vão para o Monte Grimly, onde eles libertam Uka Uka e são mandados para encontrar os seus ossos. Após conseguir os ossos dos Titans mais poderosos, Crash devolve os ossos de vodu para Uka Uka no Monte Grimly. Desejando se vingar de Cortex, Uka Uka confia em Crash e Aku Aku para usar o sistema de teletransporte para derrotar Cortex em sua nova estação espacial. Embora Cortex tenha trapaceado para tentar vencer Crash fisicamente, o bandicoot repete a mesma história mais uma vez e Cortex é derrotado e sua estação espacial entra em órbita terrestre e cai perto da casa de Crash. Felizmente, Crash e Aku Aku saem ilesos da queda, encontrando Crunch e Coco em sua casa. Spin-Offs Crash Team Racing [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_CTR.jpg|thumb|Crash em Crash Team Racing.]] Crash aparece como um personagem jogável em Crash Team Racing, onde ele pilota um kart azul. Ele é um corredor da categoria que possui todos os status iguais, sendo eles Curva, Aceleração e Velocidade Máxima. Além dele, Fake Crash, Doutor Neo Cortex, Komodo Joe e Nitros Oxide são também da mesma categoria (supostamente por causa do som do motor de seus carros serem iguais). O jogo inicia com pessoas apostando corrida em Coco Park com câmeras de Oxide assistindo-as, quando ele anuncia de sua nave espacial que ele chegou para desafiar o melhor do planeta Terra. Se Oxide vencê-lo, o planeta será transformado em um estacionamento de concreto e seus habitantes serão escravizados. A cutscene continua mostrando todos se preparando para as corridas e, no final, mostra Crash Bandicoot dormindo na grama. Este é o primeiro jogo em que ele não é necessariamente o protagonista principal, mas ele ainda faz parte do jogo. Isso se dá porque o modo aventura pode ser jogado por qualquer personagem disponível, incluindo ele. Sendo assim, o jogador deve executar drifts turbinados e impulsionar o seu caminho durante as corridas para ganhar troféus para desafiar chefões de cada mundo para ganhar chaves para enfrentar Oxide. Após vencê-lo, uma cutscene mostrará que ele quer uma revanche contra o jogador, assim que ele coletar todas as relíquias do tempo. Após vencê-lo outra vez, outra cutscene mostrará ele indo embora, e depois os créditos serão passados. O epílogo consta que Crash vendeu sua biografia , chamada "A Cor Laranja", para um estúdio de filmes famoso, prevista para ser lançada na seção natalina. Também é dito que ele pode ser encontrado em uma ilha fazendo o que ele faz de melhor: dançar e cochilar. Status: * Velocidade: 5/7 * Aceleração: 5/7 * Curva: 5/7 * Dificuldade: Intermediária Crash Bash [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_Crash_Bash.jpg|thumb|Crash em Crash Bash.]] Um tempo depois, Crash está dormindo debaixo de uma árvore e de repente é abduzido e levado para o Templo Espacial, onde Aku Aku e Uka Uka estão discutindo. Lá, Uka Uka diz para Crash e Cortex que ele e Aku Aku decidiram fazer uma competição para resolver todos os problemas entre eles. Sabendo que Aku Aku e Uka Uka não podem lutar entre si porque os Antigos não permitiriam isso, cada um deles trouxe os seus jogadores para o Templo Espacial para começar os jogos. Nos vários desafios, eles deverão coletar Troféus, Cristais e Gemas, necessários para dar a vitória para Aku Aku ou Uka Uka. Na provocação de Crash (que pode ser usada nos minigames), ele zomba de seus oponentes batendo os seus braços em forma de asas de galinha e faz sons de frango. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_CBHA.png|thumb|Modelo 3D promocional de Crash em Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure.]] Crash e Coco estão em sua casa, e de repente avistam o rosto de Cortex cobrindo o céu. Eles ficam sabendo, através de Aku Aku, que Cortex criou um dispositivo gigante conhecido como Minimizador Planetário, uma máquina que (como o nome sugere) diminui o tamanho de um planeta para o tamanho de uma laranja. Coco possui uma máquina capaz de reverter os efeitos do Minimizador Planetário, mas para fazê-la funcionar, ela precisa de uma grande quantidade de Cristais do Poder, os quais estão espalhados ao redor do mundo. Crash precisa conseguir os cristais com a ajuda de Aku Aku. Por fim, Crash chega na base de Cortex (após conseguir todos os cristais, gemas e relíquias), derrotando-o e destruindo o Minimizador Planetário. Entretanto, a máquina dispara um raio elétrico em Cortex e seus aliados, mesclando-os e formando um monstro horrível conhecido como Mega-Mix. Essa criatura persegue Crash pela base, que finalmente explode. Mesmo assim, Crash consegue escapar da explosão com uma moto espacial. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced [[Ficheiro:N-Tranced_Boxart.jpg|thumb|Crash na capa do jogo Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced.]] Algum tempo depois, Crash, Aku Aku, Coco e Crunch estão se divertindo em sua casa, quando de repente Coco e Crunch são abduzidos. Aku Aku manda Crash buscar um cristal para descobrir o que houve. Crash é então sugado por um portal feito por N. Tropy, mas Aku Aku impede que ele seja abduzido. Logo após Crash e Aku Aku são largados em um hiperespaço e N. Tropy acaba ficando com Fake Crash, que é levado, junto com Coco e Crunch, a N. Trance, que os hipnotiza. Crash precisa explorar o hiperespaço e coletar cristais no caminho. Ele também pode coletar fragmentos de gemas também. Com 6 cristais, Crash enfrenta um Crunch hipnotizado em um cenário árabe, dirigindo um tapete mágico e retornado ele ao normal. Com 11 cristais, ele irá usar seu mochilocóptero para trazer Coco de volta à razão, que estava operando uma máquina em um vulcão. Coletando 16 cristais, Crash confronta e vence Fake Crash em um "jogo de imitação" em um templo egípcio, provando a ele que uma cópia nunca será melhor que o original. Com Fake Crash livre da hipnose, ele decide ajudar Crash. N. Tropy, vendo isto, fica nervoso com N. Trance por falhar em hipnotizar o Crash original, mas N. Trance garante que eles nunca encontrarão a base secreta. Finalmente, Crash coleta todos os 21 cristais, levando ele e Aku Aku até a base secreta e ao confronto contra N. Trance. Quando Crash consegue destruir seus braços e pernas, N. Trance inicia uma batalha no ar. Crash deve empurrar N. Trance para um local para que Fake Crash jogue lava nele. Humilhado com o fracasso de N. Trance, N. Tropy foge por um portal. Crash deve coletar todos os fragmentos de gemas para travar a batalha final contra o mestre do tempo. Crash e N. Tropy batalham em vários cenários do espaço, teleportando-se. Com N. Tropy derrotado, Fake Crash tira uma foto de Crash, Aku Aku, Coco, Crunch e N. Tropy capturado. Crash Nitro Kart [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_CNK.png|thumb|Crash em Crash Nitro Kart.]] Crash é um personagem jogável em Crash Nitro Kart, estando presente no Time Bandicoot junto de Coco, Crunch e Fake Crash. Na história, ele é abduzido (junto com os outros personagens) pelo Imperador Velo XXVII e é forçado a completar o Circuíto Galático. Após vencer Velo e vê-lo renunciar o poder, Crash pensa na possibilidade de conduzir o império de Velo, mas decide deixá-lo no controle de seu império. Se Crash vencer uma corrida, ele fará sua dança clássica no pódio, e se ficar em 2º ou 3º lugar, ele simplesmente dormirá no pódio. Crash possui um tom de voz diferente neste jogo. Uma das atitudes notáveis dele no jogo é presentear Krunk com o seu ioiô. Status: * Velocidade: 4/7 * Aceleração: 5/7 * Curva: 3/7 * Dificuldade: Intermediária Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage thumb|200px|Crash e Spyro juntos. Crash e Aku Aku lutam contra vários monstros verdes e roxos, cuja aparência é muito parecida com a de dragões e que estão perambulando por N. Sanity Island. Eventualmente, eles encontram um pequeno, porém corajoso, dragão chamado Spyro, cuja aparência é muito parecida com às dos monstros. Spyro e Crash lutam contra si, mas após um tempo eles percebem que foram enganados. De fato, Spyro viajou para N. Sanity Island seguindo os rastros de monstros laranjas estranhos, semelhantes a Crash. Crash e Spyro deduzem que seus arqui-inimigos, Cortex e Ripto, se juntaram, e para derrotá-los, Crash e Spyro devem formar um time. Coco e o Professor (aliado de Spyro) precisam de Cristais do Poder para abrir um portal para a base dos inimigos. Crash começa a coletar cristais até enfrentar Tiny Tiger, em um duelo de tanques no Polo Sul, resultando na vitória do marsupial. Mais tarde, Crash e Spyro unem forças para derrotar Nina Cortex, que sequestrou Coco e o Professor. Finalmente, Crash e Spyro coletam todos os cristais e o marsupial confronta Ripto em um combate aéreo, e o inimigo é derrotado. Crash tinha que colocar um marcador em Ripto, mas se esqueceu. Por sorte, Spyro enfrentou Cortex e colocou um rastreador nele. Crash e Spyro seguem Cortex e Ripto para a sua base e batalham contra eles no espaço. Ripto e Cortex fogem, mas Crash destrói sua nave, mandando-os para o espaço. Daquele momento em diante, Crash e Spyro permanecem como uma dupla de bons amigos. Crash Tag Team Racing [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_CTTR.png|thumb|Crash em Crash Tag Team Racing.]] Em Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash é recrutado (junto com os outros personagens) por Ebenezer Von Clutch para coletar as Gemas do Poder roubadas em seu parque de diversão e ganhar a posse do parque. A sua arma usadas nas corridas (quando estiver mesclado com outro corredor) é a Arma de Wumpa (Wumpa Gun). Ele também encontra a Gema Negra do Poder de Von Clutch, que até então estava perdida, no final do jogo. A personalidade de Crash neste jogo é mais atrapalhada do que nos outros jogos, principalmente quando ele interage com galinhas. No jogo, há várias cutscenes que podem ser desbloueadas em determinados locais do mapa do jogo. Essas cutscenes são chamadas de Die-O-Ramas, que consistem em Crash ser morto por várias maneiras diferentes, como ser comido, explodir, entre muitas outras. Crash Boom Bang! [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_CBB!.png|thumb|left|Crash em Crash Boom Bang!.]] Crash é um personagem jogável em Crash Boom Bang!, onde ele é levado por Coco quando ela é convidada para o Mundo das Corridas de Bolas de Canhão. No final da história, ele impede que o Visconde fique com o Super Grande Cristal do Poder, e deseja uma vasta quantidade de frutas Wumpa. Remasterizados Skylanders: Imaginators [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_SI.jpg|thumb|Crash em Skylanders: Imaginators.]] Crash aparece em Skylanders: Imaginators como um Sensei do elemento Vida. Essa aparição marca a sua estreia na franquia Skylanders e o seu retorno em um jogo após seis anos de inatividade. Crash mantem sua personalidade única e peculiar e sua inata obsessão por Wumpas, sendo um Sensei Skylander completamente jogável e um brinquedo novinho em folha. Ele está disponível nos Pacotes de Edição Iniciante Crash (Crash Edition Starter Packs) do jogo, para PS3 e PS4, assim como no pacote de expansão "Thumpin' Wumpa Islands", mas é jogável em todos os consoles. Skylanders Academy [[Ficheiro:Crash_em_SA.png|thumb|Crash em Skylanders Academy.]] Crash aparece próximo do final do episódio dez de Skylanders Academy. O episódio onze, chamado de Crash Landing é centrado nos Skylanders ajudando Crash a encontrar um caminho de volta para a casa. Nesta continuidade, Crash fala fluentemente e tem o hábito de anunciar o que vai fazer dizendo "Radical". Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash reaparece em Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, uma versão remasterizada dos três primeiros jogos da franquia para PS4. Neste jogo, ele exercerá o mesmo papel que exerceu nos três primeiros jogos, sendo a única diferença o fato de que Coco criou uma máquina do tempo para ajudá-lo em suas aventuras. Neste jogo, Coco é jogável na grande maioria das fases, possuindo até a sua própria dança da vitória. Jogos Cancelados Estes jogos são jogos em que Crash teria participado se não tivessem sido cancelados. Crash Twinsanity 2 Este jogo seria uma sequência de Crash Twinsanity. Ele teria apresentado Crash sendo permutado em diferentes shows televisivos por uma máquina de Cortex. Algumas fases seriam no velho-oeste, fases pretas e brancas e drama de hospital. Cortex Chaos/The All-New Cortex Show Estes foram os dois nomes escolhidos para um novo jogo que sucederia Crash Twinsanity. O principal conceito para estes jogos era a ideia do jogador controlar Cortex em vez de Crash. Uma das ideias do jogo era o fato de Cortex ter abandonado a "liga do mal" devido à sua parceria com Crash no jogo anterior. Cortex teria então que lutar contra a liga e derrotar os outros membros. Outra ideia do jogo era Cortex atuar como um capitão de um exército de miniaturas de clones usado para atacar inimigos gigantes e completar objetivos. Crush Bandicoot Este jogo teria apresentado Crash e seu irmão gêmeo do mal, Crush. Crush seria inimigo de Crash, mas mais ainda de Cortex. Tanto Crash como Crush seriam jogáveis neste jogo. Haveria também alguns veículos pilotáveis neste jogo. O único veículo conhecido era o Buggy armado que Crush dirigiria. Crash Landed [[Ficheiro:Crash_-_Arte_Conceitual_(CL).png|thumb|Arte conceitual de Crash em Crash Landed.]] Este jogo seria o último lançamento da franquia depois de Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Atuando como um reboot (recomeço) da franquia, o jogo apresentaria novas versões de Crash, Cortex, Polar e Dingodile. Dingodile foi planejado ser o vilão principal do jogo; ele e Cortex teriam mutado bandicoots indefesos e a missão de Crash seria salvá-los. Ele também usaria várias armas diferentes e viajaria para várias ilhas diferentes. Crash Team Racing (2010) Este jogo seria outro spin-off da série e o "jogo irmão" de Crash Landed. O jogo apresentaria Crash e vários outros personagens, como Polar, Dingodile e um Land Shark. Teria também apresentado novos mundos, pistas, armas e físicas de voos. O jogo foi cancelado, assim como o seu "jogo irmão", já que a Activision escolheu demitir as equipes desenvolvedoras dos jogos. Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Crash Bandicoot: Evolution foi o título original de Crash Twinsanity e o protótipo oficial do jogo. Crash teria se juntado com um personagem diferente chamado Foofie. Este poderia se transformar em várias formas, uma delas gigante. O enredo era que os Gêmeos Malvados e as Formigas estavam dominando o mundo e Crash teria que viajar para diferentes planetas em diferentes dimensões usando o Psychetron. A história do jogo foi mudada para a que seria em Crash Twinsanity, pois o enredo original era muito similar com o do jogo Ratchet and Clank, uma vez que os antagonistas estariam tirando as melhores partes dos planetas para montar o seu próprio. Crash Bandicoot Worlds Este jogo de PS2 seria o Crash Bandicoot de Mark Cerny para o PlayStation 2. Não se sabe muito sobre esse jogo, exceto o fato de que este jogo apresentaria Crash em um mundo aberto e viajando para diversos planetas. O jogo foi desfeito após a queda de Mark com a Universal Interactive Studios e a Sony. O jogo foi refeito como Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Projeto da Krome Studios Este jogo seria desenvolvido por uma companhia chamada Krome Studios. Essa empresa é conhecida pela franquia Ty the Tasmanian Tiger e pelos dois primeiros jogos de The Legend of Spyro, e estava desenvolvendo um novo jogo de Crash para a Vivendi Universal Games. A equipe abandonou o projeto em favor do jogo The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning e de seu sucessor. Aparições * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Crash Bandicoot: Warped * Crash Team Racing * Crash Bash * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage * Crash Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash Boom Bang! * Crash of the Titans * Crash Nitro Kart 2 * Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D * Crash: Mind Over Mutant * Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 * Skylanders: Imaginators * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Características Crash geralmente é retratado como um bandicoot humanoide laranja com nariz preto, sobrancelhas grossas, olhos verdes e cabelo marrom avermelhado estilo moicano em sua cabeça. A cor de sua barriga é um tom mais claro de laranja, e de seu focinho é cor-de-pêssego. Sua aparência lembra bastante um lobo-guará. As principais vestimentas de Crash são calças de brim/jeans azul (que têm placas de metal nos joelhos em Crash Twinsanity), cueca rosa com corações vermelhos e um par de tênis vermelhos (cinzas em Twinsanity) semelhantes ao modelo All-stars, mas ele pode usar outras peças quando necessário, como um traje de mergulho, uma jaqueta de couro de motoqueiro, entre várias outras. Crash também veste quase sempre luvas-sem-dedos marrons, exceto em Crash of the Titans, Nitro Kart 3D, Mind Over Mutant e Mutant Island. Em Crash of the Titans (exceto na versão portátil e de GBA), a ausência de suas luvas revelam as tatuagens tribais pretas em suas mãos, que foram substituídas por tatuagens de cor canela em Mind Over Mutant. As tatuagens não aparecem em Nitro Kart 3D e Mutant Island, relembrando a sua aparência sem tatuagens, mas com mãos vazias. Sua cabeça é relativamente menor em Crash Tag Team Racing. Ele parece ter substituído as calças por uma bermuda praiana em N. Sane Trilogy, já que ela possui um laço e não apresenta textura de brim/jeans. Relações Aku Aku [[Ficheiro:Crash_e_Aku_Aku_(N._Sane_Trilogy).jpg|thumb|Crash e Aku Aku juntos em N. Sane Trilogy.]] Desde o primeiro jogo da franquia, Aku Aku esteve ao lado de Crash como protetor, voz da razão e sabedoria, e uma figura paterna. Aku Aku normalmente é o único aliado de Crash que se junta a ele em suas aventuras (sendo a única exceção em Crash Tag Team Racing). Aku Aku consegue entender as falas de Crash e até falar por ele. Dr. Neo Cortex [[Ficheiro:Crash_e_Cortex_(CTR).jpg|thumb|left|150px|Crash e Cortex em Crash Team Racing.]] Cortex é o criador de Crash de Crash e o seu arqui-inimigo, que tenta constantemente destruir Crash, alegando que sua criação foi um erro e que sua existência é uma constante lembrança disso. Como Cortex sempre tenta dominar o mundo ou causar danos massivos, Crash sempre tem que (e sempre consegue) derrotá-lo. Entretanto, devido à sua baixa inteligência, Crash pode facilmente ser manipulado pelo doutor. Coco Bandicoot [[Ficheiro:Crash_e_Coco.png|thumb|Crash e Coco em Cortex Strikes Back.]] Crash e Coco compartilham uma típica relação entre irmãos, fortalecida pelas suas personalidades opostas. Eles sempre se ajudam em suas aventuras e sempre lutam contra Cortex e seus capangas. Em alguns jogos, Crash ajuda Coco coletando itens para ela (ou tenta fazer isso, como é o caso de Cortex Strikes Back). Crunch Bandicoot [[Ficheiro:Crash_e_Crunch_(Mind_Over_Mutant).jpg|thumb|left|150px|Crash e Crunch em uma cutscene de Crash: Mind Over Mutant.]] Pelo fato dele estar sob controle de Cortex em seu primeiro encontro, Crunch foi hostil com Crash e era obcecado em tentar esmagá-lo. Entretanto, Crash o liberta e os dois agem como se fossem meio-irmãos e grandes amigos durante os anos. Os dois irão ajudar um ao outro quando preciso, mesmo que eles sejam obrigados a lutar um contra o outro quando Crunch é persuadido pelo mal novamente. Polar, Pura e Baby T [[Ficheiro:Crash3_-_Hintguide.jpg|thumb|250px|Crash, Polar, Pura, Baby T (ao fundo), Aku Aku e Coco em Crash Bandicoot: Warped.]] Como os pets dos Bandicoots são muito próximos a eles, o efeito é vice-versa. Após encontrar Polar e Baby T em seus respectivos habitats, Crash conta com a ajuda deles para derrotar Cortex. Embora Crash é raramente visto com Pura, é assumido que eles são bons amigos. Em Crash Nitro Kart, Polar e Pura, apesar de serem hipnotizados para correr no Time Trance, não demonstram hostilidade com Crash ou seus amigos. Personalidade Naughty Dog uma vez se referiu ao desenvolvimento de Crash como um personagem "pateta mas heroico", sendo capaz de interpretar isso plenamente. Originalmente, no entanto, ele assumiu o papel de um protagonista silencioso e, assim, expressou pouco de sua personalidade ou opiniões (um traço que Jason Rubin mais tarde alegou lamentar), embora em jogos mais recentes ele tenha desempenhado um papel maior. A personalidade de Crash é difícil de ser especificada, sendo que varia em alguns jogos. Durante a franquia, ele sempre está disposto a ajudar e é muito atento com os outros. Mas no geral, ele possui um comportamento meio maluco, personalidade cartunesca; simplificando, ele é um tornado. O seu comportamento demente foi de fato estendido para um sadismo/masoquismo em Crash Team Racing, onde ele se diverte torturando animais inocentes, androides do estacionamento, e até ele mesmo (isso inclusive levou o jogo a receber críticas pelo seu comportamento muito cartunesco e a mudança drástica de sua personalidade). Apesar disso, Crash é comumente amoroso e tranquilo. Ele não é conhecido por ser agressivo, até mesmo perante seus piores inimigos ele raramente demonstra ódio. Ameaçar a sua irmã caçula parece ser uma das únicas coisas que o deixa irritado. Cuidado com o apetite dele, entretanto, pois Crash é muito protetor das Frutas Wumpa, sua comida predileta. Crash é um personagem muito emotivo, que pode ficar contente e triste muito facilmente. Apesar de se dar bem em situações perigosas, não temer o que vier pela frente e amar uma boa briga, ele prefere relaxar na praia e raramente causa problemas. Para a ira de Crunch e a diversão de Coco, nos jogos da Radical Entertainment, Crash costuma praticar hábitos anti-higiênicos, como arrotar ou coçar seu traseiro. Crash também é facilmente distraído, conforme é visto no vídeo bônus no final de Crash Twinsanity onde ele tem que agarrar Cortex. Ele também é muito desatento com os que estão em sua volta, mas isso pode ser consequência de sua formação, embora ele é facilmente atraído por uma Fruta Wumpa que sai rolando perto de seus pés. Conforme é visto em Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash parece ser um tanto impulsivo, o que é demonstrado nos Die-O-Ramas, onde, por exemplo, ele golpeia uma árvore, fazendo com que ela caia em cima dele, ou ele fica em uma borda com engrenagens girando logo atrás dele, ou ainda golpeando equipamentos perigosos. O QI de Crash é algo questionável já que ele é iletrado, e Aku Aku já comentou que um dano cerebral "não foi nada perigoso para Crash". Entretanto, isso pode ser apenas uma provocação, especialmente se levarmos em conta que ele mostrou ser esperto o suficiente para prevenir Cortex de abandoná-lo em Twinsanity e ter sido capaz de derrotar vários chefões muito mais poderosos do que ele. As coisas que ele faz que parecem burras poderiam ser atribuídas à sua imaturidade óbvia e natureza impulsiva. O analfabetismo de Crash é provavelmente resultado de sua falta de interesse em falar um idioma padrão (como o inglês), especialmente porque Aku Aku pode entendê-lo de qualquer forma. Seu senso de certo e errado também está intacto, ele ajuda os necessitados e, embora Cortex tenha tentado várias vezes destruí-lo, Crash não se opôs a se unir a ele quando preciso. Habilidades Durante a franquia, Crash desenvolve muitas habilidades e poderes especiais, juntamente com Coco. A maioria desses poderes são adquiridos após derrotar chefões. Crash mostrou ter várias habilidades pertencentes ao seu físico heroico e sua força. * Grande Força - Crash dispõe de uma grande força física, capaz de causar dano considerável aos Titãs e outras grandes criaturas, como Tiny. Ele também foi capaz de agarrar Crunch pelos pés e bater ele no chão, várias vezes, com pequeno esforço, apesar de sua estatura relativamente inferior. * Grande Agilidade - Crash é muito ágil também, capaz de saltar para uma altura superior à do seu corpo, além de conseguir executar um salto duplo. * Grande Energia - Crash também possui muita energia e resiliência, sendo capaz de correr e lutar por longos períodos de tempo (evidenciado pelo fato de que muitos dos enredos dos jogos ocorrem com um curto tempo entre eles), além de receber vários golpes de Titãs e similares, mas logo em seguida se reerguer e continuar lutando com o mesmo vigor de antes. Isso também é evidenciado pelo fato de que ele consegue girar a uma velocidade muito grande por quase um minuto antes de ficar tonto, e ele ainda fica tonto por um curto período de tempo. * Grande Velocidade - Crash consegue correr muito rápido, o que é evidenciado pela habilidade Crash Dash (super-arrancada). * Grande Reflexo - Crash provou ter um reflexo bem aprimorado, visto que ele pode desviar de ataques inimigos e projéteis com uma grande facilidade. * Grande Resistência - Crash é capaz de receber muito dano e continuar lutando. * Contorcionista - Crash é bastante flexível, capaz de se torcer e estabilizar o seu corpo em diversas posições. thumb|Após coletar três máscaras Aku Aku, Crash irá se tornar invencível, como na imagem acima. * Invencibilidade - Em vários jogos Crash, ao encontrar e coletar três máscaras Aku Aku, Crash irá tornar-se invencível por um tempo com a ajuda de seu mentor, Aku Aku. Durante esta fase, quase nada consegue tocar Crash, entretanto, isso não pode preveni-lo de quedas fatais. * Mestre do Iôiô - Em Skylanders Imaginators, Crash mostrou suas habilidades com iôiô em combate durante o seu ataque Golpe do Ciclone e seu movimento sensei supremo. Entretanto, após ele finalizar o golpe, Crash acaba se enrolando no fio. * Giro Ciclone - Provavelmente a marca mais conhecida de Crash é a sua habilidade de girar em torno de seu próprio eixo bem rápido, causando dano aos oponentes com sua força centrífuga e até planando no ar por um tempo. Este golpe também pode repulsar projéteis inimigos. * Combatente Especialista - Crash não é novato quando o assunto é combate, possuindo habilidades consideráveis na luta corpo-a-corpo e no combate armado, a exemplo de sua Bazuca de Frutas, além de operar facilmente qualquer veículo. Em Mind Over Mutant, Aku Aku descreve Crash como um lutador ágil, sendo capaz de usar sua agilidade a seu favor em lutas contra inimigos maiores. * Alpinismo - Crash é um super escalador, capaz de se pendurar em bordas e se transportar por elas rapidamente e também escalar superfícies lisas apenas com as mãos. Em uma nota relacionada, Crash parece ter muita aderência, evidenciando sua pegada quando está nos Mutantes enquanto eles correm ou lutam, e o fato de que ele tirou o NV de Crunch, algo que era designado para nunca ser retirado. * Controle de Titãs - Uma das mais novas habilidades de Crash é controlar criaturas atordoadas com a ajuda de Aku Aku e usá-los contra outros inimigos. Isso é visto em jogos como Crash: Mutant Island, Crash of the Titans e Crash: Mind Over Mutant. * Habilidades Naturais - Como ele é um marsupial, os instintos naturais de Crash, como cavar, podem ajudá-lo em algumas situações. * Imunidade a Controle Mental - Crash mostrou ser imune ao controle mental do Cortex Vortex, pois a tentativa de levá-lo ao lado maligno foi frustrada em Crash Bandicoot, e ao NV, pelo fato de que o aparelho apenas deu choques nele em Mind Over Mutant. Crash pode também adquirir poderes e upgrades físicos ao longo da jogatina de um determinado jogo. Os tais poderes são: * Super-Barrigada * Pulo Duplo * Giro Tornado da Morte * Bazuca de Frutas * Super-Arranque * Sapato Furtivo * Super-Deslizada * Pulo Foguete Outros Traços Nos jogos da Radical Entertainment, Crash possui um vocabulário muito limitado, preferindo, assim, falar em uma linguagem sem nexo. Mesmo assim, ele ainda consegue falar palavras entendíveis, como "Nina", "panquecas" e "Wumpa" (na versão GBA, isso é estendido para "Panquecas? Eu achei que você nunca perguntaria!"). Nos jogos da Naughty Dog, as poucas palavras que ele consegue pronunciar são "Whoa!", "Uh-oh" e "Boo-yah". É insinuado em Crash Twinsanity que ele é um portador crônico de pulgas (porém, por ter sido falado por Cortex, isso pode ser apenas uma provocação). Ele também ama frutas Wumpa, algo que é um item coletável em quase todos os jogos, e outros produtos derivados. Frases e Citações Curiosidades * Crash originalmente era para ser chamado de Willie the Wombat e foi criado para ser um personagem muito mais volumoso. Durante a produção do primeiro jogo, o diretor de marketing da Universal Interactive Studios insistiu que Crash seria chamado de "Wez the Wombat", "Wuzzles the Wombat" ou "Wizzy the Wombat". Seu nome final acabou sendo Crash (em inglês, "acidente, batida") por causa de sua tendência a quebrar caixas. Além disso, ele recebeu este nome porque Willie Wombat já tinha se tornado uma marca registrada e se a Universal não aceitasse Crash Bandicoot, a Naughty Dog iria abandonar o projeto. * Em Crash of the Titans, Crash pergunta "Nina?" quando Tiny diz a ele e Aku Aku sobre como ela dominou os planos de Cortex. Esta é a primeira vez que ele mencionou o nome de algum personagem da franquia. * Em Crash of the Titans, Crash diz "Panquecas!" no final da versão dos consoles principais. Porém, na versão GBA, isto é estendido para "Panquecas? Eu achei que você nunca perguntaria!" por razões desconhecidas. Esta frase provavelmente é a única frase longa completa que ele falou em toda a franquia. ** Em Crash of the Titans, Crash também diz "Bem, duh", "Nina?" e "Um pé?". *** Além disso, Crash consegue falar frases fluentes em Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken, a franquia de mangás baseada nos eventos de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, e em suas aparições em Skylanders Academy, nos episódios "The Skylands Are Falling!" e "Crash Landing". *** Ele também fala fluente em um comercial de Cortex Strikes Back. * Crash, Aku Aku e Cortex são os únicos personagens a aparecer em todos os jogos Crash. Entretanto, Crash é o único dos três a ter uma aparição canônica e ser o personagem jogável em todos os jogos. Aku Aku faz uma pequena aparição em Crash Tag Team Racing e Doutor Neo Cortex aparece como personagem multiplayer em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. * Em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, quando Crash é queimado, ele muda, por uma fração de segundo, para o seu modelo em Crash 1. O mesmo ocorre em Crash Bandicoot: Warped. * Crash foi projetado originalmente para ter manchas em suas costas, mas elas foram removidas. O cabelo de Crash seria originalmente um outro estilo de moicano, mas foi alterado para um moicano mais fino. ** Na vida real, os bandicoots orientais listrados possui listras em suas costas, como o próprio nome diz. * A aparência de Crash é diferente no Japão, onde ele possui dentes menores e olhos maiores (que são semelhantes aos do Pac-Man) para agradar o público japonês. Este design é incluído como fantasia secreta em Crash Tag Team Racing. * No Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2011, Crash foi votado para ser o décimo-primeiro melhor personagem dos videogames. * O fato de Crash conseguir uma vida extra ao coletar 100 Frutas Wumpa pode ter sido inspirado por Sonic the Hedgehog e a franquia Mario, já que Sonic e Mario também precisam de 100 anéis/moedas para coletar uma vida extra, respectivamente. * Em um design antigo de Crash, ele tinha uma cauda. ** Isto foi cortado devido às limitações do Playstation. ** Na vida real, os bandicoots possuem pequenas caudas pontudas. * A dança da vitória de Crash foi na verdade trazida do Japão. De fato, um anúncio de um dos jogos no Japão mostra Crash (junto dos outros personagens) fazendo a dita dança na frente de uma grande platéia gritando. * Em uma série do Cartoon Network chamada MAD, existe um episódio chamado Franklin & Crash, que é uma paródia de Franklin & Bash. Nele, Crash toma o lugar de Bash e ambos precisa defender o príncipe de Katamari Damacy para que ele vença um processo judicial queixado por Sonic. Crash fala frases completas neste episódio. * Uma das artes conceituais de Crash mostra ele vestindo uma máscara preta, tornando-o semelhante a Zorro. * Em Crash of the Titans e Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Crash irá ficar tonto se executar o seu ataque giratório por muito tempo. Entretanto, em Crash of the Titans, este ataque pode ser aprimorado para durar infinitamente, significando que ele pode girar por quanto tempo quiser sem ficar tonto. * Após Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, com exceção da era da Vicarius Visions (incluindo Skylanders Imaginators e Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy), todos os jogos apresentam Crash sem seu umbigo. * Na versão japonesa de Crash Boom Bang!, Crash possui uma cabeça maior, olhos do tamanho dos de Pac-Man, e sapatos diferentes. Isto foi por causa de que foi o primeiro jogo desenvolvido por uma equipe japonesa, ou seja, os personagens teriam de ter um design semelhante ao que os japoneses anunciavam e estavam acostumados. * Crash é o único personagem da franquia a ter tanto um relacionamento sério como um em potencial, sendo com Tawna e Pasadena, respectivamente. * Em 2007, Crash recebeu o título de mascote simbólico para School and Youth Programs, como parte da The Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. * Apesar de não serem personagens oficiais no jogo, de acordo com estatísticas, Crash e Cortex têm sido os IPs mais pedidos para estar em All-Stars Battle Royale, uma franquia da Sony. * Crash foi desenhado propositalmente para não ter pescoço para deixar seu design mais simples e ter menos polígonos para renderizá-lo. * Crash é referenciado na série de desenhos animados Johnny Test, no caso, Johnny e Dukey frequentemente jogam um jogo chamado Smash Badger, em que o jogador deve quebrar caixas e coletar frutas. ** Além disso, Smash Badger e Crash são retratados como estúpidos, possuem um golpe giratório, e enfrentam um cientista maluco. * Em Crash Bandicoot, se o jogador ficar parado por alguns segundos no meio de uma fase, Crash irá lançar uma Fruta Wumpa no ar, que irá cair em lambuzá-lo com um suco roxo. ** Em Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, ele também usa uma Fruta Wumpa para brincar de vôlei com Aku Aku. Em alguns casos, quando isso ocorrer, Aku Aku irá "cortar" a fruta em direção ao rosto de Crash, lambuzando-o com o suco. * Crash não possui nenhum jogo em mídia física para Playstation 3. Os únicos jogos possíveis de jogar no console são versões dos jogos antigos para o console e conteúdos para download online. it:Crash Bandicoot (Personaggio) ru:Краш Бандикут en:Crash Bandicoot (character) es:Crash Bandicoot (personaje) fr:Crash Bandicoot (personnage) de:Crash Bandicoot (Charakter) zh:古惑狼(游戏角色) pt-br:Crash Bandicoot he:קראש בנדיקוט pl:Crash Bandicoot hu:Crash Bandicoot (szereplő) ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー（キャラクター） tr:Crash Bandicoot (karakter) Categoria:Artigos de Alta Qualidade Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: Warped Categoria:Crash Team Racing Categoria:Crash Bash Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Categoria:Crash Nitro Kart Categoria:Crash Twinsanity Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Categoria:Crash Tag Team Racing Categoria:Crash Boom Bang! Categoria:Crash of the Titans Categoria:Crash: Mind Over Mutant Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Island Categoria:Crash Team Racing (2010) Categoria:Crash Twinsanity 2 Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bandicoots Categoria:Time Bandicoot Categoria:Encarnações de Crash Categoria:Personagens Jogáveis Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Mutantes